


Casual Affection

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Communication, First Time, M/M, Trans Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: “Does he ever strike out?” Bobby grumbles, and Sam finds himself laughing as he realizes the other man sounds more than a little jealous.“Now and again, and it’s always a little funny when he does,” Sam assures him.“What about you?”





	

Bobby knows. Hell, Bobby’s always known. Bobby’d siphoned money off the salvage yard and gifted it to Sam on his birthday two years ago, enough for him to get the top surgery he had barely dared to dream about. 

 

The scars have healed nicely, his chest flat other than the swell of muscle there. Still, Sam’s been so used to covering up around anyone that isn’t Dean that it’s not like Bobby’s ever had the opportunity to see the results of his gift without protective layers of fabric over it. So when Sam strolls out of the motel shower with nothing but a towel slung around his hips, he’s startled to find Bobby at the table and Dean nowhere in sight. There’s a pause that manages to stay a little north of awkward, a glance of Bobby’s eyes over Sam’s body that lasts a second before the older man launches into an explanation of what he’s found. 

 

Quietly grateful, Sam rummages in his bag for clean clothes, stepping back around the bathroom door to change. He leaves it cracked just enough so he can still hear Bobby clearly as he tugs on his clothes. 

 

The hunt goes smoothly, Dean grinning goofily in glee as they light the creature up. Bobby thumps them both on the back and suggests hitting the bar for a beer since it’s still well before last call. Dean wanders off, supposedly to play pool, but there’s already a woman sidling up to him as he racks up the balls. 

 

“Does he ever strike out?” Bobby grumbles, and Sam finds himself laughing as he realizes the other man sounds more than a little jealous. 

 

“Now and again, and it’s always a little funny when he does,” Sam assures him. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

The questions startling; Bobby doesn’t take much interest in either of their sex lives unless absolutely necessary. Warmth heats Sam’s face, a little embarrassment and a little lust from the flicker of memories of past trysts. 

 

“It’s not easy to find people,” he says honestly, voice low. “But I can find it when I really want it. You learn the kind of people to look for, you know?” 

 

Bobby nods, taking a sip of his beer and his gaze skates over the crowd for a moment before settling back on Sam. “Think I’d be the kind? That you’d look for.” 

 

Sam’s pretty sure he hasn’t blushed quite this red since Dean caught him fucking a guy with this first strap on. “I mean. Yeah? I didn’t think you’d - yeah.”  _ Eloquent, Winchester.  _

 

“I would,” Bobby says softly, his own face a little pink, and from more than just the beer. 

 

There’s no rush to leave. Hell, they’ve known each other this long, it’d be strange to just dive in together. Dean heads out with the woman who’d approached him before they’re done with their respective drinks, and Sam gets a text a few minutes later with an address, just in case. Bobby pays and Sam drops the tip on the table, the two of them heading for Bobby’s truck since the Impala is nowhere in sight. 

 

Sam goes willingly when Bobby nudges him up against the front door once it’s closed behind them, savoring the strength and warmth of the older man as he presses against Sam. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, please?”

 

Bobby’s mouth is warm, gentle on Sam’s and he sighs a little into the kiss. Gentle is nice, good, because so many people think Sam only ever wants it rough - 

 

“Upstairs?” 

 

It’s odd to be in Bobby’s room, but there’s no doubt that his bigger bed is necessary to hold them both; the extra long twins in Sam and Dean’s isn’t going to hold them both. This time, it’s Sam’s turn to push Bobby up against the wall, pushing his hands beneath the older man’s flannel and over his chest. Bobby’s hands feel huge and hot on Sam’s waist, gripping tight so Bobby can pull him closer. 

 

Losing clothes is easy. They’re practiced enough to let each other strip, coming together only when the last article of clothing has been dropped to the floor. Bobby’s calluses catch on the hair on the backs of Sam’s thighs, skating roughly over the tender skin on the curve of his ass, and it makes Sam shiver. 

 

Dragging Bobby close so he can murmur in his ear, Sam bites at at the other man’s jaw before speaking. “Fuck me?” Grabbing Bobby’s hand as the other man hesitates, Sam guides it from his ass to between his legs with one of his own, pressing Bobby’s palm up against his warmth. “You can touch me here, fuck me here just - call it my dick and hole if you call it anything.” 

 

Bobby gives a slow, firm grins with the heel of his palm that makes Sam gasp and his knees buckle a little. “You sure? I don’t mind this,” he says gently, giving a tight squeeze to Sam’s ass for emphasis, “if that’s what you’d  want. It’s not my first rodeo.” 

 

“I’m sure,” Sam pulls back enough to peck Bobby so sweetly on the lips the older man can feel himself blush despite having his hand all up in . . . Sam. “Thank you for asking.” 

 

Confident hands push him back toward the bed, helping to lay him out over the sheets. Bobby’s old, not dead, but he’s still quietly relieved when the condoms he pulls from the bedside aren’t expired. Sam’s eager, reeling Bobby in with long limbs, and tugging him down into a hungry kiss so fast Bobby has to brace himself to avoid just toppling down on top of Sam. Bobby finds out Sam’s responsive, gasping when he drags his beard along Sam’s throat, jerking and moaning when Bobby sinks his teeth into Sam’s neck. He takes his time, touching, learning until Sam finally huffs with impatience.

 

“Fuck, Bobby. Please?” Giving a little upward grind of his hips, Sam tries to pull Bobby impossibly closer. 

 

“Yeah. Just -” Grabbing the condom from where it’d fallen next to Sam, Bobby tears it open carefully, rolling it on with practiced ease. “Shit. Do you - I shoulda grabbed lube.” Ridiculously, Bobby feels himself blushing, but Sam merely looks contemplative for a moment before pushing a finger into himself. 

 

“Maybe. Hang on.” Sam rolls out of bed, disappearing down the hall. Bobby tries not to feel odd waiting, but Sam’s back within minutes, a slim bottle in hand. He tugs Bobby in for a kiss as soon as he’s back on the bed, smiling shyly when he pulls away. “Thanks for asking.” 

 

Drizzling a little lube over his fingers, Sam slicks Bobby up himself before dropping back on the pillows, getting comfortable and spreading his legs to make room for Bobby between them. More lube, and Sam’s dipping them into himself, moaning just a little as he strokes his cock briefly. “I’m ready,” he murmurs, gesturing Bobby closer, wrapping those long legs back around the older man’s waist. 

 

Using one hand for balance, the other Bobby uses to steady his cock as he pushes just inside. “Okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Please?” 

 

With a roll of his hips, Bobby pushes in steadily until his hips meet Sam’s thighs. Sam clutches at his shoulders, feeling the way the muscles there flex as Bobby holds himself up. Together, they grind and thrust, Bobby rolling his hips down into Sam as Sam pushes up to meet him. Mouths catch, mingling their breaths, then dip to bite at warm skin, both of them leaving marks behind. 

 

“Gotta - so close, Bobby, gotta touch myself.” Sam slides between them, and Bobby can feel him go tighter, his knuckles bumping against Bobby’s stomach as he strokes his cock. 

 

“Jesus,” Bobby breathes. He manages to keep rocking his hips as he leans up further to watch as Sam sinks his teeth into his lower lip and drops his mouth open in turns, sweet sounds escaping as he gazes up at Bobby, flush spreading over his face. Bobby comes with a grunt just watching Sam, who’s face twists a little in pleasure moments later as he curses low and fast, body clenching hard around Bobby’s cock. 

 

“Shit, p-pull out?” Sam pants, shivering as Bobby does so gently. “Sorry, just. Too much.” 

 

“Don’t be.” Bobby’s still panting himself, pulling off the condom to toss it in the wastebasket and shuffling to lay down at Sam’s side. “You okay?” 

 

Sam laughs a little then, rolling over to kiss the worried frown tugging at Bobby’s mouth. “Great. You were great.” Bobby splutters a little at that, but Sam keeps right on kissing him until they’re curled up together on the sheets. 

  
  



End file.
